


I do, I do, I do (Donquixote RosinantexF!Reader One-Shot)

by Sara_Montgomery



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cora-san's clumsy self, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Montgomery/pseuds/Sara_Montgomery
Summary: Popping the question is hard on its own but if you've been blessed with utter clumsiness then chaos is used to follow.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	I do, I do, I do (Donquixote RosinantexF!Reader One-Shot)

Candlelight illuminated the small room and bathed a very nervous looking man in warm light. You and the second in command of the Donquixote family were dating for quite some time now and Corazon felt that it was time to move your relationship to the next level. He had organized and planned everything in detail, setting himself on fire on more than one occasion but ultimately he managed to set up this nice dinner. All that was missing was you.

You smiled into the mirror while you applied some make up. Rosinante asked if you would join him for a private dinner tonight. Normally you would have eaten with the whole family but once in a while it was nice for the two of you to have a bit of alone time. So naturally you wanted to put a little effort into your appearance. Not that your boyfriend wouldn't appreciate you without it but you know, sometimes a girl has to make herself feel good for herself.

With a light summer dress in your favorite color and delicate heels you came down to the prepared room. Rosinante greeted you at the door, offering you an arm but managed to slip while taking a step into your direction. You chuckled lovingly. Never were you amazed by the shear amount of clumsiness from a commander of the scary Donquixote family. After the initial hurdle you were met with a wonderfully set dinner table, candlelight included. The sight made you smile and a warm feeling was spreading through your chest. You looked up at the tall man next to you and squeezed his hand. "Thanks, Rosi. It's wonderful."

Rosinante blushed deeply and tried his best not to trip again while leading you to your table. In gentleman fashion he pushed the chair back for you to sit. When you two were seated a random member of the large family brought you your dinner. It wasn't anything fancy but you didn't mind at all. You were happy that you could spent a quite evening with your boyfriend and enjoy his company. Throughout the dinner you two made light conversation. You noticed that Rosinante was more fidgeting than normal. He knocked over more wine glasses and even had the 'waiter' trip and spilling the second dish of the evening.

Rosinante was buzzing internally, he felt like his heart would leap out of his chest at any minute. He felt sick to the stomach which is why he hadn't touched his food with little to now appetite. "Is everything okay, love?" Your voice snapped him out of his thoughts and his eyes focused on you instantly. He cleared his throat and fumbled for his lighter. "Everything is okay." He assured you with his signature smile but you weren't quite convinced. But you wouldn't press the matter. If something was bothering him he would open up about it or work it out by himself.

The evening progressed way too quickly for the tall man and soon you arrived at the last dish, dessert. He had planned to pop the question old fashion style. The ring would be inside a glass of champagne. His heart was beating too fast and too loud, he was sure you could hear it by now. He spotted the waiter in an instant which made him gulp visibly. "Here goes nothing", the otherwise calm man thought. The waiter was about to place the glasses dutifully in front of you two but Rosinante shot up suddenly. Startling you and the waiter in the progress. The blonde tried to snatch the glass from the waiters hand but knocked it over in the process. The champagne was poured over your beautiful dress and the ring was sent flying high. All three of you could only watch the flight path in slow motion.

Rosinante wanted to catch the ring but being his clumsy self he managed to trip and his try to steady himself on the table sent the latter crashing down. You shot up just in time before you or your dress could be harmed any further. With the remaining food and the shattered glasses on the floor the chaos was almost perfect. You were too shocked to say anything, all you could do was watch your boyfriend trying to catch something small. You thought it was a ring but that would mean he was about to... whoa hold on! Your heart lept in your chest and a flutter set into your stomach. He was about to ask you to marry him. A wave of different emotions washed over you, your knees gave in and you sank to the ground with a small thud. This odd sound caught Rosinante's attention and he immediately came to your side. "Are you hurt, _mi reina*_? I am so sorry about your dress. This wasn't what I planned at all..." You shook your head vigorously and looked the man you loved so dearly in the eyes. You stopped his apology by holding up a hand and his eyes almost popped out when he realized what you were holding between your thumb and index finger.

"Yes." You beamed at him and putting the ring softly into his hand. "Yes, _mi cariño*_." You repeated when he didn't react. His eyes grew wide once again. He didn't need to ask you at all, you figured it out all by yourself. Given the candellight dinner and the ring were big hints but still. He couldn't be happier. With glistening eyes he cupped your face with his free hand and kissed you softly. You were his and he was yours, now and forever. Both of you smiled and after you separated he put the ring onto your finger, kissing your hand and then your lips again.

_____________

*mi reine = my queen  
*mi cariño = my darling

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work, if you liked it feel free to leave kudos/a comment.  
> Much love <3


End file.
